


Across a crowded room

by fardareismai



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Jamie x Claire Duende (Unusual power to attract or charm) + Mamihlapinatapei (The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move)





	Across a crowded room

She might be the witch they accused, Jamie thought.  An enchantress, or one of the fair folk, perhaps, if not one who had congress with the Devil.

Somehow, the thought of her submitting to Satan made him smile in amusement.  He didn’t think she’d be likely to submit easily to anyone- not Prince of Darkness nor human husband.

The thought of her dancing naked beneath the moon, as he’d heard that witches did was far more compelling, however.  Jamie had an active imagination.

She did have some power, however.  He stood across the room from her.  There were pretty maids and lovely women a-plenty between them, and yet his eyes went to her every time.  He couldn’t hear her over the babble of talk in the hall, and yet he could swear the timbre of her laugh tickled his ears.

He looked away for a moment, just to prove to himself that he could, into his cup which brimmed with whiskey.

He looked up to see eyes the same colour in a face as pale as an opal turned on him, as though her eyes were drawn to him as his were to her.

For an instant, he could not dispel the picture in his head of all of that fine, pale skin bared to his gaze- so white that he could see the blue veins running from her heart all the way out to the tips of her fingers.

As though she had caught the thought, her cheeks suddenly bloomed the colour of a rose and she looked away.

Christ, he thought to himself, setting his glass down.  If he didn’t leave, he would do or say something unforgivable.


End file.
